Mhaura Fortune
Emila, the Fortune Teller Entering the port of Mhaura from the sea or Buburimu Peninsula, one will find many unique things. One of the most unique is a mysterious Fortune Teller named Emila. Entering Mhaura and taking a right into the open, she is standing on a ledge in plain sight in a black cloak. Much about her remains a mystery... The Luck Runes The Luck Runes are certainly more complicated than they seem. What IS known about them for certain is this: *The direction Emila gives you will tell you which zone the Luck Rune you must find is in. A list of locations is coming shortly. *The color has been believed to be an element you must build up resistence to, but this seems like speculation. Most likely the color is related to what weather it should be in the zone when you click the Luck Rune. *It is unknown what happens when one brings their lucky partner (see below) to the Luck Rune. High Quality Food Quest Four simple steps: *Speak to Emila in Mhaura and pay 200g to get your fortune. Your fortune will not change until you have successfully completed this quest. *Listen when Emila tells you this information (she will repeat it for free if you return to her later): #Your lucky color #The title your companion must have #Where your fortune lies #A cryptic phrase. (Still a mystery.) *Find a partner who has completed the quest which gives the title Emila has asked for. For a list of titles and where to change them, click here. If your partner would also like to do this part of the quest, both of you must go to the proper Bard and change your titles to the ones Emila has asked for. *Once you both have the titles Emila has suggested, you are lucky companions! To complete this portion of the quest for the day, speak to Dabido-Sorobido in Windurst Waters to receive your High Quality Food Item and complete the quest. Notes: *This quest will not show up in your quest log. *Both players do not have to participate, but only a person teamed up with a player sporting the requested title will be rewarded. *You must be partied with the other player to receive a reward. *You must both be in Windurst Waters to receive a reward. *If Emila requires that your partner have a difficult title, for example, that they must have defeated a very strong Notorious Monster, you may find someone else to go with you to Windurst. The fortune will never change, so you will need to find a person with this title and complete it in order to get another. *Don't forget to change your title before trekking to Windurst! *It has not been determined what happens when one goes to the NPC in Windurst with more than one person with the requested title. List of Possible Cryptic Phrases *"The hippogryph has fair feathers, but foul feet." : Speculation: this is derived from a proverb, but it was about a peacock, not a hippogriff. Many more have been seen, but it will take time to compile them!